Highschool Spies
by Sparkle-master02
Summary: Its senior year for the gang and everything is going to turn out smoothly, right? What happen when the new student makes her way into the gangs lives? What shocking discoveries will the find? R&R REUPLOADED
1. Chapter 1

Amy`s P.O.V

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

I groaned inwardly to myself. I should really just let Rouge wake me up. I turned over slowly, the beeping hurting my ears very, very much. I`m no bat, cat, or rabbit, but my ears pick up things quickly and loudly. I picked up the alarm clock, threw it to the wall, and watched how it fell to the floor with a loud thud. I turned back over on the bed and closed my eyes hoping to get some more sleep but unfortunately, Rouge, wouldn`t have it at all. The door in my bedroom slammed open, and Rouge pounced on me. She was wearing a purple undershirt and yellow shorts. "Amy!" she screeched. I groaned once again and stuffed my face into my plain white pillow.

"Ready for the first day of senior year!" she exclaimed

I smiled then frowned sharply. "No" I replied flatly.

"Meow!" Rouge answered back giving me a kitty wave.

"Come on girls, it the first day of senior year, we need to get ready." A dull voice said

I turned over to see no other, than Shadow the Hedgehog, wearing black sweats and a white under shirt, rubbing his eyes. He looked pretty tired and not to happy that his girlfriend woke him up. Yeah, she woke me up to dude, join the club. I then raised eyebrow. Why get ready now? I got slowly out of my bed, dragging my feet to my alarm clock. I turned it over. I frowned. This is like the fourth time I broke the alarm clock! I don't even think I threw it that hard anyway. I place the clock in the trash bin near my bed, and then looked over to my phone plugged up to the wall at the other side of the room. Shadow and Rouge watched me run across the room and retrieve my phone. 6:27. I sat back on my bed.

"We have to be there at 8:30, why get ready now?"

"Because you two are going are to try to get ready at the last second, and you know your slow behinds are going to take an hour to get ready."

Rouge sticked her tongue out at him which he waved off quickly. I shrugged it off. I guess he gets angry when it takes him only 15 minutes to get ready and us about an hour. It's not our fault, that's just how we do. I got up from my bed, wearing my sweats and pink undershirt and followed Rouge and Shadow down stairs. We walked across the living room which had colors of black and white everywhere. The couches were black and coffee table was white and in the center of the living room. The walls were painted with black flower designs. Lastly the flat screen TV sat on top of a black cabinet that held movies, tapes, and remotes. We made our way into the stainless steel kitchen and separated to find something to eat. We would have eggs and pancakes if Rouge had done what she was supposed to do and get the groceries! She was supposed to get them three days ago! I keep on asking myself if it was such a good idea to move in with these two. 3 years ago I got really tired of living in the small, pink house completely away from civilization so I went around trying to find a new home. Long story short, Rouge offered and I took advantage of the situation because I don't have to pay rent.

I heard the doorbell ring, and since Shadow and Rouge looked like they weren't going to get up, I, being the nice person I am went to go get the door. Knuckles the Echidna stood at the door wearing black jean baggy pants that had a grey chain hanging from the pocket and a white undershirt. He tied a green bandana on his head and on his feet were yellow Jordan's. He had a cocky grin on his face just like...Sonic. I never thought of Sonic, like in a long time. The last time I saw Sonic was when he told me very nicely he did not think of me as anything more than a friend. Sure, I cried for a week or so but I got over it.

"Amy!" Knuckles shouted waving his hand in my face. I stepped back a little and held nose. Whew, Knuckles smells like aftershave and over-used Axe. Knuckles rolled him eyes at me, smiled, and ruffled up my already-messed-up hair.

"How ya been Ames, it been a while."

"I`m doing good Knux." I replied, punching him in the arm playfully.

We both walked to the kitchen to find Shadow trying to pry Rouges hands off of the kitchen. Me and Knuckles anime sweat-drop.

"Rouge it time to go get ready!" Shadow shouted releasing Rouge.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She said carelessly flying near the ceiling. She finally realized that Knuckles was there and nodded to him.

'Knucklehead."

"Batgirl"

It was silence for a moment until Shadow broke the awkwardness.

"Ok girls, let's go get ready." He said shooing us up stairs.

That morning was complete and utter confusion. When Rouge came to my room to help me get my hair ready, Shadow busted in the room accusing us of taking his hair gel. Really? Why would me and Rouge need hair gel? Then while she was flat ironing my hair, the flat iron broke down. She tried to get her flat iron but Shadow hid it because he still thought that we took his hair gel. Rouge then walked into their room, dug in the trash, and showed Shadow his hair gel container, which he had thrown out. He gave Rouge back her iron and she left him trying to salvage as much hair gel from the container that he could get. Then I lost the pair of jeans that I was going to wear and spent more than five minutes trying to find it. Rouge and Shadow were busy arguing so I ask Knuckles to help me find it. Biggest. Mistake. I. Ever. Made. He found them on a top shelf (Lord knows who put them up there) and started running around the house with them. I had to knock him out to retrieve my jeans! After all the confusion, the three of us came down stairs.

Shadow wore a white undershirt with gray sweats. He still wore his regular hover shoes on his feet.

I was wearing a red leather jacket that ended underneath my breast, with a white undershirt underneath it. I was also wearing blue skinny jeans and red and white Jordan's. My hair was put in a high pony tail with a white bow tilted to the side. My bangs were brushed to the side of my eye.

Rouge wore a white sundress with small flowers of purple and gold adorned on to it. She wore a huge hat on her head and purple ballet flats on her feet. Her bangs have grown so she brushed them over her eyes.

We all sat down on the couches, talked and watched TV. Now all we have to do is wait for Silver to come and pick us up and were all good. I rested my head on my hand. And closed my eyes trying to take a little nap because I was deprived of my sleep, in the early morning.

Knuckles P.O.V

We were still waiting for Silver and everyone was starting to get really tick off about it. I looked over at the black digital clock. 7:35. Maybe something is going on with his car? I decided to be the mature one a called Silver to see what`s going on. I waited and when he picked up the phone I said

"Yo, Silver, what`s taking so long man?"

"Well hello to you too."

I rolled my eyes and rubbed my temples. "Silver where the heck are you?"

"My car broke down so I can`t take you guys to school anymore."

"Ok."

"You guys are just going to have to get off your lazy butts and be men."

I hanged up. This is just what I don't need too! "Silver said were going to have to walk to school, because his car broke down."

Shadow stood up and snorted "That's what he gets for getting a cheap car anyway." We all laughed. Rouge sighed to herself.

"I`m kind of glad though."

Amy nodded. "Yeah, the last thing I need is to roll up in a minivan on the first day of senior year." Amy laughed.

I chuckled. Amy can have a good sense of humor sometimes. I looked at her laughing along with Rouge and Shadow. She has a nice laugh too… I gave myself an awkward cough to make me stop thinking about her. I bet I looked like a retard, but helps me stop myself sometimes.

Then we checked to make sure we had everything we need. We walked out the door and Rouge locked it after everyone came out. We began our journey on the sidewalk, being careful not to draw any attention to ourselves. The media could show up any second and we are being risky by walk out in the open. We didn't see any of the media, but then Shadow said that they could be waiting for us at the school. Rouge pulled out her schedule and looked over at it. She elbowed Amy in the stomach and asks her to pull out her schedule so they could compare them. By the reaction they gave out I guess they have classes together. I'll just check my schedule when I get there. I don't really feel like looking at it right now anyway. Our journey finally ended when we reached the school. We walked in the huge entrance which was aligned from the outside with hedges of yellow and red roses. As we walked to the bench, we saw Sonic, Cream, Silver, Blaze, Tails, and a girl I have never seen before holding Tails glanced at the two, her eyes just reading jealousy. Poor Cream, I bet that if it wasn't because of all these people here she would have been crying right now. I can tell because when she`s about to cry she chew`s on her lip.

I glanced at everyone to see what they were wearing. Silver was wearing some baggy light blue shorts that looked like swimming trunks with a plain white undershirt-shirt. His chest fur was hanging out and looked like he hadn't cut it for almost a month. On his feet were black sandals.

"We ain`t going to the beach Silver." I said as he shrugged it off

Cream was wearing a long white skirt with a blue jogging suit her feet her feet were blue sandals. Her ears were in a ponytail and her bangs were brushed to the side of her face.

Tails was wearing blue jean shorts with black Jordan`s. His bangs had gown and so they were brushed to the left side of his face.

Blaze was wearing black jeans that were cut on her knees. She had on a white dress shirt and on her feet were black and white converse. Her hair was put into a side ponytail and she had a white gem on her forehead.

Sonic was wearing a dark blue jogging suit. On his feet were dark blue and black Jordan`s.

Amy`s P.O.V

I walked over to the girl holding Tails hand. She had such familiar eyes but I just don't remember her.

She was wearing a green light T-shirt and brown shorts. They looked kind of tight on her. On her feet were white Nikes. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she had two pink flowers on both the side of her head.

"So Tails, who`s your girlfriend?" Rouge asked curiously

"You guys remember Cosmo? Right?"

"Cosmo?!" I exclaimed. Umm, I`m confused now.


	2. Chapter 2

Cosmo….

The girl who floated through space and passed the barrier with ease, when super Sonic, and Shadow couldn't. The girl who blew up the Metorex saving the planet, but taking her life away. Or so we thought, because Cosmo is standing right in front of me….. smacking on her gum…. very loudly. I mentally shook my head, I should be happy Cosmo is here! I walked up to her, closed my eyes, and spreaded my arms out for a hug. I never expected to be pushed back with so much force that I almost fall down on my behind. I fumed. What right does she have to push me back! I am just trying to be nice to her! Especially after she been gone away for so long and made us think that she was dead for good. I felt like pushing her back just like she did to me and actually making her fall on her butt when Blaze put her hand on my shoulder. I bet she could tell I was about to do something because she shook her head no. I sighed, I knew it was a bad idea to begin with knowing that it was the first day of senior year, AND that knowing some of my HATERS would just love to record me pushing a girl and it would be all over the news by the time we go to lunch. Blaze, Rouge, and especially Cream had my back thought through the whole thing and put Cosmo in her place.

"Tails what about you go put your man-, I mean girlfriend with her group over there." Rouge said smiling wickedly while pointing to a group sitting near a bench giggling and exchanging lip gloss.

Tails nodded his head quickly knowing how bad the situation could get. He turned his back to us and talked to Cosmo. When they were finished talking her gave her a hug. While hugging she stick her little ugly tongue out at us. What did she get in return? Two ear-splitting hisses from Blaze and Rouge, a unpleasant growl (surprisingly) from Cream, and the old stink eye from me. Tails apologized a numerous amount of times for her behavior, but I told him that he shouldn't be the one apologizing to us. The gang found a bench that we could sit on and we discuss about our summer vacations. Sonic was in the middle of his story which consisted of running, sleeping, and chili dogs when he hit himself on the forehead. We all raised an eyebrow at him.

"I almost forgot to tell you guys something!"

"And that is?"

"The principal told me that were going to have a new student this year, and that one of us have to show them around the school."

"Only one?"

"Yep"

"Is it a girl or boy?"

"I`m not sure yet."

"So who`s going to show the new student around?"

Rouge immediately took the position, probably to get out of class. We all continued to talk and we had gotten comfortable. Rouge, Blaze, and me had talked to Cream about the whole Cosmo thing to find out that Cream never knew about them going out until this morning when she saw them holding hands and acting all lovey dovey. We talked for another few minutes until a gush of silence fell over the student body. All you could here was the soft sound of footsteps. When I looked more closely, I saw a girl walking with a cell in hand, texting away, and a back pack slung over he shoulder. Her fur was black, her hair was black, everything was just black.

From what I could tell, her outfit was black too. She was wearing a undershirt with skinny jeans. On her feet were hiking boots. The only color I saw in that cascade of black where her icy blue eyes which seemed and looked very familiar to me. The principal, Mr. Evergreen, rushed to the front of the entrance where the girl was waiting at. He was an old, kind, and caring pit-bull, with light brown fur. He wore a grey suit that didn't seem to fit him that well because of the big gut he had. He shook the hand of the new student with an energetic smile.

"Welcome to Emerald High!"

"Thank you very much sir."

He immediately guided her to us, talking a mile a minute about why our school was number one in the country and stuff like that. He directed her exactly to Sonic, who pointed to Rouge. Rouge, for some unknown reason smirked at the girl. The girl introduced herself.

"Hi, my name is Nya the Cat."

"Nice to meet you Nya, I`m Rouge the Bat."

The principal smiled. "It seems we have gotten off to an amazing start! Now behave Nya, and just ask Rouge for anything you need!" He walked off back to the building, his assistant close behind. Rouge turned back to Nya and said "If you have any trouble I`ll be here with this group most of the time."

Nya nodded and continued on her way. She was making her way to the bench across from us, not paying any attention to her surroundings at all. Unfortunately for her, Cassy the Bat was walking in the opposite direction. She was wearing a dark blue sweater dress with black leather high heel boots. Her fur which was grey was brush down to her shoulders. Her light purple eyes made her look sweet and innocent at first sight but when you get to know her she can be a REAL pain. They immediately crashed into each other, making books and paper fly everywhere. The school body stopped and stared with curiosity about the event just about took take place. Nya rubbed her head slightly then looked up to the tick off looking Cassy hovering above her.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking-"

"You better be sorry brat! This was a new dress that just got ruined!" Cassy yelled frantically pointing at Nya and then the trashed dress as if Nya had intentionally crashed into just to upset her.

"It`s not like the dress looked good on you anyway, I just did you a favor!" Nya shot back. Everyone gasped. I chuckled to myself. Looks like there are at least some people who can stand up for themselves. Cassy looked like she wanted to slap the living daylights out of Nya. But, Nya was standing her ground.

"So new girl," Cassy said, walking slowly around Nya who was giving her that 'retard' look. "What`s with the sudden burst of attitude?"

"Um, I think I have a right to defend myself, after I was trying to say sorry but you cut-"

"I did not!"

"See, there you go cutting me off again."

"Look 'Miss Attitude' I didn't ask for your 2 cent so just shut up."

"You just asked me what`s with the sudden…..forget it, I`m talking to a child who doesn't know how to grow up!" Nya yelled in frustration. Yeah, I understand what she`s going through. Half of the time Cassy doesn't even know what _she`s_ talking about. Though, I never knew Cassy would take it so far because the next thing I knew, she swung. Nya backed away just in time.

"Do it again." Nya growled. Cassy swung again almost hitting Nya.

"Girl, look here. You touch me, I punch you."

The third time Nya succeeded. Nya was covering her nose trying to keep the blood from leaking on the floor, but was failing since a small red puddle had formed below her. Nya took a tissue from a person who offered within the crowd and placed it on her nose. She then shook her blood covered hand and then held her nose up. It was then dead silence for almost 6 minutes. I looked over at Rouge, who seemed to enjoy herself, watching as if this all was a movie.

"You're not going to help her?!" I whispered

"Nah." She said plainly then immediately made out a laugh after.

"Why not?!"

"Ames, relax. She knows what she`s doing."

I rolled my eyes and then turned back to the fight. Nya had just thrown the blood-soaked tissue in the trash can nearby and walk back to the center of the crowd were Cassy stood. She thanked the guy who gave her the tissue and then turned to the smirking Cassy.

"Not so tough now, are you?"

Nya immediately lunged forward punching Cassy in the stomach and making her cough up blood. She then kicked Cassy to the wall all the way on the other side of the campus. I`m surprised that Cassy was able to stand up and just in time to because the principal came rushing in. His face was red and heated up. Remember kids, this is what happens when you piss off a pit-bull.

"What is the meaning of this!" he barked out loudly. No one spoke.

That is until Rouge stood up and walked over to the scene. She pointed over at Cassy who was struggling to stand up straight. "Your daughter started a fight with Nya." she said flatly.

He immediately turned in Cassy direction and snarled. "Detention for a week."

Cassy was furious and then began wailing at her dad. They began arguing, which happens a lot in this school, so everyone just went back to what they were doing.

Nya then chuckled and grabbed her backpack and books from the ground. She walked over to Rouge and asked her something. Rouge nodded then looked over to us and mouthed the words 'I'll be right back'. With that the fight was over and everyone watched as Rouge and Nya made their way to the school. We talked for a little while trying to keep the subject about our summer vacation, but the conversation kept going back to what just happen. She still looks really familiar to me…. could it really be? No, I don't think it`s her, but still…..

Rouge P.O.V

We walked down the hallway quietly, passing teachers and students. I glanced over at her and smirked when we were alone. I stopped and crossed my arms.

"So what are you doing here 'Nya'?"

She smirked back at me and mimicked my posture. "Work."

.


	3. Chapter 3

Cream`s P.O.V

Finally, its lunch time. I don't know how much more I could take of Ms. Clark`s lecture. No wonder she doesn't have a husband. I giggled silently to myself as I made my way to my locker. My IPod made a little beep sound indicating I had just received a text. I turn it on to see that Amy had texted me to meet up with everyone in the cafeteria. I immediately reached my locker to only be greeted by a roach named Cosmo. She was giggling with her little group and then turned her attention to me as I opened my locker. She walked up to me with a little smirk on her face. I put the locker door directly in her face, seeing if she made a hint that I really don't want to talk to her, but all she did was slam the locker shut. I needed to get my purse but she stood in the way of the locker. I growled quietly.

"What do you want Cosmo?" I said sternly

"A questioned answer." She replied slowly

"And that is?"

"What happened to your daddy?" she said innocently making me almost think that this was the old Cosmo I was talking to for a split second.

I didn't answer. The thought of what happen to my father still pierces my heart every time. I didn't look at her. I gather some courage and looked up at her. "That's none of your business " I said quietly and little too quietly for her tastes.

"What was that Creamy?" She said placing her hand behind her ear and walking a little more towards me.

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Cosmo stumbled back as if I punched her.

"Oh really? If it isn't my business then why do I know why and how he died?" She responded happily.

"You 'supposedly know' because you keep sticking your nose in stuff that doesn't have to do with you!"I yelled.

She immediately looked like she had enough of the bickering and retrieved a piece of paper from her pocket. She waved it in my face playfully in my face enough for me to see that it really had to do with my father's death. She pretended to clear her throat and then began to read from the paper.

"On the fourth birthday of Cream the Rabbit, sidekick and friend of Sonic and Co., was given a birthday present she never wanted." She paused and glanced over at me. I was crying and yes a lot. She then laughed like a elephant loudly. She was about to begin reading again when we both heard someone clear her throat. We both turned our heads to find Nya standing with a bag of continents that marked Quick Trip.

"What are you doing here?" I choked out. She didn't respond. All she did was walk up to Cosmo quietly, snatched the paper out of her hand and then stuffed it in trash can. She immediately hissed at Cosmo, which made her run away in a quick dash from the hallway. She grabbed a napkin from the bag and handed it to me. She then began to make her way up the hallway. I opened my locker, grabbed my purse and went up the hall way myself. We walked in silence, until she said something I wanted to avoid being asked.

"Sorry to say, but you should have fought back."

"I know" I responded walking a little faster to catch up. At least I can talk to her face to face after she got me out of that situation."But it`s hard when she`s dating the guy I like. Plus, I am probably the weakest fighter on the Sonic team."

Nya stopped. "But she was being a jerk to you, and just because she`s dating your dream guy you're going to let that get in your way? You don't look weak to me."

I smiled. "Thanks," I wiped my eyes with my jacket sleeve. "That means a lot to me."

She smiled back. "I know we just met and all, but you look like you need a hug."

I took the hug and whispered 'Thank You' the whole time. We then parted from each other and then exchanged numbers. We both walked to lunch , talking about random things. We got our food and I asked her to come sit with us but she declined. I shrugged my shoulders, and then waved 'bye for now'. I walked over to the gang and set down my tray.

"Cream, where the heck have you been?" Knuckles asked, looking frustrated with me. I rolled my eyes at him. Knuckles has a habit to become my 'older brother' at times. I think it's sweet at time, seeing that people really don't take Knuckles as a 'softie' by view. But I could be really annoying to me sometimes."I`m waiting for an answer Cream." He blurted out. I rolled my eyes again and then started playing around with my mash potatoes. I almost finished up a smiley face when my head was lifted slightly up and gently. I looked up to see Tails, who had the most concerned look on his face that I have ever seen. I could feel my face heat up a bit, and I bit my lip slightly.

"Cream, there is something wrong with you, I know it."

"No there isn't. I`m fine." I replied turning my head away from him.

"I know you Cream, there is something wrong." He said getting out of his seat an then towering over me.

I blinked slowly. Instead of being filled with shyness, a wave of angry washed over me. I turned to him quickly. "No, you don`t."

"Um, yes, yes I do."

I could feel myself simply letting go of holding back rude thoughts as I giggled innocently. "If you knew me, you would have knew that I liked you and you wouldn't be going out with Cosmo." I stood and walked around him slowly. "Because if you really, really knew me, you would know that I can`t stand her." I said whispering near his ear. He acted like he never heard of such a thing, but by the way his ears made their way up alarmingly I know he heard. Did I go too far bringing Cosmo into this? Honestly, I could care less right now. I grabbed the carrot cake off of his lunch tray and walked off.

"Cream! Where are you going?!" Amy asked turning toward me.

I feel a little guilty for just walking or should I say, _storming_ off like that so I turn my head around. "Home." I reply simply. I continue waving goodbye to them, and then Nya who has witness the whole thing.

"Just call if you need to talk to someone." She said and then stood up to give me a hug. I walked to my locker, grabbed my stuff and got out of the school as fast as I could. Walking through my neighborhood was usually peaceful, but that did little of calming me down. I dug in my purse and grabbed my house keys. I entered the house and found my mom baking as usual. The housed smell of brownies, which gave me a headache and the sudden urge to dash upstairs. But I had to be nice, since it`s not my mom`s fault all of this is happening to me. So, I put on the best fake smile I could make and walk up behind her to squeeze her in a big hug. She turn around and returned the hug gently. I stepped back and look at my mother, the woman who raised me most of my life. She still looked the same as always. Her bangs grew longer and wild that hanged over her face. Her hair also grew and it was put into a low ponytail. She was wearing comfortable looking jeans and a old T- shirt. Nice and simple. She gave me an odd look, probably wondering why I was not in school, but the shook it off. She then directed her mixing spoon to a bowl. "Want some brownies dear?"

"Sure." I said lying through my teeth. I looked around the couch and then stood still for a moment. I turned my head to go get some juice from the refrigerator. "Where`s Vector?"

My mom cleared her throat. I did not have to turn around to know that her muzzle was completely red. I giggle. "Do you know?"

"Not really, he just said he had something important to do."

I smirk. I then excused myself and went up stairs to my room. I was greeted by my evolved chao who was once Cheese, but now Creamy a girl who resembles me. She really does help me out when I`m down. I proceeded to make sure that the rest of the day was filled with romantic comedies and lots of ice cream. That was until I felt a surge of guilt run through me. He was only trying to see if I was alright… why did I have to go off on him like that? It felt at the moment, like, a good idea, right? I grabbed a small container of vanilla ice cream and shove a large spoon in my mouth. A huge brain freeze made its way into my head, but soon passed over. My cell rang, probably Amy, Rouge , and Blaze. I picked it up and put it on speaker.

"Hey guys."

"Cream, what`s going on?" Amy, Rouge, and Blaze yelled in union.

"Cosmo." I answered

"What did she do this time?" Blaze said then mumbling about this has got to be the fifth time today she messed with me.

"She. Freaking. Talked. About. My. Dad." I replied bitterly.

Rouge and Amy sucked their teeth and I could tell Blaze was shaking her head in disbelief. "What did you tell her?" I then began to explain the whole situation slowly , about Cosmo, Nya stepping in, and scaring Cosmo off. "I`m telling Knuckles." Rouge said.

"No, don`t!" I screamed

"Sorry Cream, but this has gone on far enough. May I remind you it has only been the first day!" Rouge answer in the back round. I grumbled to myself and then over heard Rouge talking to Knuckles.

"Hey Knuckles, no I`m not try to steal the Master Emerald, would you just listen please. Thank you! Geez….. anyways you need to tell Tails to control Cosmo, because if he doesn't the doctors aren't going to know what the heck their operating on!" She exclaimed, then made the most evilest laugh I have ever heard in my life. I mean really, Rouge sounded like a mixture of a witch and a hyena. She ended the call just as slowly as she laughed.

"I wonder what the boys are talking about now." Amy said.

Knuckles P.O.V Location: Sonic and Tails House

I shove my cell in my pocket. I pointed to Tails with my gloved covered hand. Yeah I still wear my gloves, get over it. There comfy.

"Tails you need to control your girlfriend."

"Why should I?" He responded, standing up to face me. I rolled my eyes at Tails` attempt to stand up to me. He`s lucky he is one of my best friends because if he wasn't, things would have got ugly, real fast.

"Tails, everyone in this room knows exactly what`s going on! Why hide it! You know you can't lie either!" I yelled and pointed at him. His head immediately went down and he fell to the floor. I heard a sniff that tried it`s hardest to stay unheard, but failed.

"I don't know what to do!" He cried out. I sighed. Man, I can be such a jerk sometimes. I helped him up from the floor. "I`m sorry Tails, it`s just that I am getting really tired of Cosmo messing with Cream."

"It`s ok Knux. I don't even like her."

Shadow then heaved out a sigh. "Tails, then please explain why you are going out with her if you don't like her to us please."

Sonic gasped. "Oh my God, Shadow said please, "he paused "Twice!"

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, Sonic?" Shadow said like a giddy school girl.

"Yeah?" Sonic replied questioned

"Shut up." Shadow responded. Sonic pouted and sat down.

"It all started the afternoon I was going to take Cream out to a date. I was going to ask her the big question, when something with bad timing crashed in my backyard."

_-Flashback-Summer evening at Tails` House-_

_I just got out of the shower. Ok all I need is to fix my hair, get my gift wrapped up, and get some clothes on. I grabbed my hair gel and made work of my out of control hair. I looked in the mirror._

"_What should I say?" I said to myself. Something typical a teenager boy would argue to himself on his first date. I heaved a deep sigh and finished up my hair. I grabbed my dress shirt and pants, and proceeded to put them on. Ugh I can`t find my tie. I started looking around the house, trying to find the piece de resistance. My house immediately rumbled. I watched around in confusion as stuff from the cabinets and shelf's fell on the floor. Then everything went still. Ummm ok, weird. I saw a glowing light in my backyard. I felt inviting but yet dangerous at the same time. I walk slowly to the back door with an invention I have been working on in hand. I opened the door and was surprised with the sweet smell of flower petals everywhere despite the deposit of chemical looking waste all over the grass. Something began to make its way out of the pod that was in the center of the yard. I set my invention straight at it._

"_D-Don't move any closer, or ill shot!" I said. My fingers wouldn`t stay still and I could push the trigger at any moment._

"_T-Tails? I that really you?" The voice said softly and uncertain._

"_Who are you!?" I yelled, I had a guess, but it couldn't. The figure came closer to me slowly. When the smoke cleared I saw her. Cosmo…. She looked beautiful. I could feel tears slowly fall down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away. "Cosmo?" I sniffed_

"_Tails!" She ran up to me and gave a tight hug. Not one of the hugs Amy gives ( no one can give hugs like that except for her). She cried in my shoulder. That was it for the night. I had to cancel the date with Cream no matter how hard it was. Everything was happening so fast. Cream sounded upset, but was constantly telling me it was ok. She always has a hard time covering up her feelings. Cosmo left the house after I helped her clean up and the next day she came back, bringing a new attitude and obsession of gum smacking with her. She ask me to be her boyfriend and I said yes._

_-End of Flashback-_

Tails P.O.V

Tears fell down my cheek. A hard lump formed in my throat. My sniffs became louder and louder.

"I l-love Cream so m-much," I choked out. Sonic wrapped me in a brotherly hug and helped me up.

"I deserve what was coming to me acting like everything was ok when we came to school." I choked.

"Now we just need to hook you two up." Shadow responded

" Now, how are we going to do that?" Sonic asked. I wiped my face with my hands furiously.

"I bet I lost like 40 manly points for crying in front of you guys." I chuckled to myself.

"Actually 54." We all turned to Shadow, who sat on the couch nonchalantly.

"What?"

"Give the kid a break, man." Sonic said coming to my defense. "Love is a hard thing."

"For me that is," I said walking to the mini fridge and retrieving a Coke. I popped it open and chugged some down. "You guys are good with women."

"It isn't as easy as it looks Tails." Knuckles said rubbing his temple.

"Fangirls….." Shadow ceethed. Sonic shivered.

"Swear one of those girls stole my toe-nail clipper." Silver said glancing at his foot.

"Please. One of those girls was so crazy she took some of my hair." Shadow said, lifting up his wild quills to unveil a small patch of skin. "Been waiting for that thing to grow back in like 3 weeks. Rouge almost broke that girls arm when she saw her across the street."

"I got you guys beat. My fangirls are so crazy, they took my dirty laundry." Sonic laughed. "They took my favorite pair of socks." He pretended to wipe away a tear.

"What about you Knuckles?" Silver asked

"Well actually….."

I took the opportunity to go upstairs to my room. Loud laughs were heard down stairs. I layed down on my bed and looked at the ceiling. If I was able to handle relationships like the guys do, I would never be in this situation. The only reason I said yes when Cosmo asked me out is because I never been I a position to say no to a girl. Wish I was. I turned over and looked at a picture of the whole gang. It was that day we went to a picnic together. Cream was looking at me and blushing madly, while I looked back at her. I should have told her how I feel. She probably hates me right now. I don't blame her. Me and her and been building up our relationship for years and here comes Cosmo out of nowhere crashing into my backyard. I looked out my window and glanced at the back yard. It has been a while since her space pod crashed into my backyard, so it doesn't look so bad. But I still need to finish cleaning it up. I frowned and something was brought up to my attention. I grabbed my cell phone and called Cosmo.

"Hey Cosmo."

"Hey Tails!" she exclaimed. It seemed forced and fake.

"What`s wrong?"

"I don't want you hanging out with Cream and the other anymore." Well thanks for being straight forward.

"I can`t do that Cosmo, you even know that. Those guys are my family, you can`t just tell me I can`t hang out with them and act like I`m going to be ok with that, because I`m not."

"But you should be ok with that, because correct me if I`m wrong, but I am your girlfriend, right?"

"I could care less if your my girlfriend, Cosmo!" I exclaimed.

"I`m not in the mood for this-"

"You're the one that started all of it."

"Well you need to keep your friends in line when their near me, Tails!"

"What the heck are no talking about! You're the one that shoved Amy when she was trying to give you a hug!"

"I didn't want her to touch me!"

"You are acting like a total brat right now Cosmo! I don't blame them for trying to make things not so awkward! You come out of nowhere after making us all think that you were dead for years!" I yelled. I slammed my cell shut and flopped back down on the bed. My life is hell.


	4. Chapter 4

Nya`s P.O.V

I walked down the hallway of the first floor. At the far end of the hall, I glanced at the sign of the door that read 'Principal Office'. Just the place I was looking for. As I got to the door, my fist gently knocked on it. The door opened to reveal the big and jolly principal. He gave a big toothy smile showing off his pearly white teeth.

"Hello Miss! Is there anything I could help you with?"

"I need to talk to you, just for a moment Principal Evergreen. Is that alright?"

"Of course Miss Cat! Come in, come in!" he ushered me in eagerly and I sat down on one of the seats facing his desk.

"I have only been to this school for a two months and I have observed the actions and powers of Sonic and co." He nodded.

I dug into my backpack to reveal a file. I also pulled out my reading glasses, putting them on carefully not to smudge the lenses. "Correct me if I`m wrong, ok?" He nodded again. I slide him a copy of the file. We both read over it carefully and in silence checking over the data and info I have collect. It was really hard collect all of this information without looking like a creepy stalker. I got off on a good start though because that`s what the internet is for. Principal Evergreen smirked.

"Good job Miss Cat. You have gotten the information correct. Is there anything else that you need?"

"One question." I replied taking a notebook out of my backpack. I grabbed a pencil and turned back to him.

"Ready?"

"Fire away."

"Ok. This one has been bugging me for a while. From research and being a Mobian myself, Mobians learn quicker than humans. So why are Sonic and co, as well as all the other Mobians here in a high school? Because if they weren`t this would make my job a lot easier."

He took a sip of his coffee. "It is required by the government that Mobians must get a humans education. Just like Mobian males are suppose to wear clothing. The main reason this school was built was to teach Mobians what regular human teenagers would learn."

I nodded. "Thank you."

"Anytime." He replied. I grabbed all of my notes and flies and place them into backpack. I slug the bag over my shoulder. I glanced back at him one more time. "Oh and Mr. Evergreen?"

"Yes?"

"Some damages will be made to the school. Don`t worry they will be covered."

He looked confused, but nodded. I smiled and walked out the door, to my next class. I love my job, so much.

Sonic`s P.O.V

I sped down the hallway and stopped instantly when I heard some yelling. I walked around the corner to see a huge crowd circling around something. I pushed my way to the front and saw the whole gang right there watching. Cream and Cosmo have gotten into it again, but it seemed even worse than before.

"Why can`t you just leave me alone!" Cream yelled "I didn`t do anything to you!"

"Yes you are! You are ruining my relationship!"

"How am I doing that? You don't even have a relationship! Because last time I checked you were over there trying to flirt with Charmy!" Cosmo got all in Cream`s face.

"Why are you getting in my face Cosmo! You know you can`t fight worth nothing shit!" Cream spat. Lol spicy.

"You wanna bet rabbit!"

Knuckles then pushed himself in between the two. "Ok you two, break it up."

"Oh come on! I want to see a cat fight!" a guy said, with a few other agreeing.

Shadow glared at him. "Shut the hell up before I shove a brick down your throat." I guy silenced.

"Tails get your woman!" Knuckles yelled. Tails was nowhere to be seen. Everyone began looking around for the kitsune. That is until a faint yellow color was trying to sneak away around the corner. I don`t think so. I ran up to him in a blink of any eye and grabbed him by the ear. He yelped in pain. "Soonniiiccc!" he whined. His voice has gotten somewhat deeper over the years, which made this very amusing to me. I pulled him into the center of the argument and shoved him into Cream. "Tell her Tails."

Cream`s P.O.V

I looked up at him. His muzzle was pink and his eyes refused to look at me. But his hands still pinned my arms down gently. A chant was started. "Tell her! Tell her! Tell her! Tell her!" Tails bit his lip and continued to keep his eyes from wandering to me.

"Oh would you just hurry up Tails! God dang!" His face blushed in embarrassment. "Ammyyy." He whined.

"Tails what do you need to tell me?" I asked. My face wasn`t doing any better than his and I was constantly closing my eyes to keep from crying.

He gulped and kind of got off of me. He rubbed the back of his head nervously. I whined. "Tails would you hurry up, my back is hurting." I lied. This situation is awkward already. As soon as he gets off of me, I`m making a run for home. More ice cream and romantic comedies afternoons for me. Tails got off of me and helped me up. I dusted myself off and grabbed my backpack. I was close to making a run for it, until he grabbed my arm. He breathed in and sighed.

"I love you." Everyone froze. Tears made their way to my eyes. I quickly spun around and pressed my lips against his. They were soft and plump. It was romantic in every way as his kissed back tenderly. Cosmo wailed. She was about to charge at both of us when Sonic tossed her over his shoulder and walked pass us.

"About time, bro." Sonic said patting Tails on the back and ruffling up Cream`s hair. Tails wrapped his arm around her waist and placed his chin on her forehead.

"I`m sorry. Sorry for everything." I smiled. It`s good to see Tails like this. He is the sweetest guy I`ve ever meet and I`m glad that we are finally together. A gut-wrecking scream was made. Everyone turned their attention to Cosmo. She managed to squirmed her way out of Sonic`s grasp and gave him a back-hand slap to the face. Sonic`s frown was ugly, and I mean real ugly and he was about to say something really nasty when Shadow pulled the hedgehog back.

"Don`t you dare touch me you dirty rat!" Cosmo yelled at Sonic, clenching her fist. Amy made a face of grimace.

"Rat?" Amy yelled. She walked up to Cosmo and gave her a back-hand slap to the face. "He`s a hedgehog, boo just like me," she pointed to Shadow and Silver "and them," then she pointed to some other hedgehogs who were pissed "and also them."

"And so? All of you animals are just the same. Ugly, smelly, and hairy as always." Cosmo replied back. Amy frowned. She charged at Cosmo, only to be caught by Knuckles. She struggled furiously, trying to grab the seedrian, but due to her short arms and that Knuckles wouldn`t let her, she couldn`t. She fumed.

"Just let me hit her! Pllleeeaassee!" she pleaded. Knuckles replied with a 'no' and watched Amy crossed her arms. He smirked and sticked his tongues out at her, causing her face to go red. She calmed down and sighed.

"You got a lot of nerve Cosmo, talking about all of us like that." I yelled, coming to back up Amy. Rouge laughed out loud. "You lucky that Marine got suspended Cos. That girl is as crazy as me. She would have been kicked you ass." Cosmo cracked her fist ignoring Rouge and turning to Cream.

"And what do you think you can do to me, Creamy? Your one of the weakest people on the Sonic team. What are you going to do send you chao after me?" She laughs. "You're not even worth spitting on."

I scoffed. "And you think you can fight? Don`t make me laugh, Cos. You're a plant and I`m an animal. I eat plants like you with my salad almost every day." The crowd laughs. It was quite clear who`s side they were on. Cosmo continued the argument by starting a fight as she grabbed my hair and slammed my head into the locker. I bit her hand, making her release my hair and slammed her on the ground. The crowd was cheering, boys barking and girls encouraging. Cosmo kicked me in the stomach, making me hack some blood up, but I refused to let the pain show. I head-but her into a door and slammed a perfectly timed punch in her stomach. She wails and growled standing up. We walked around each other, eyeing each other up and down in displeasure. I took the time to throw a remark.

"You call the growl? Please, my chao can growl better than you can. This is how you really growl!" scrunched up my nose and gave a hearty, animal growl, causing the crowd to roar. Rouge, Amy, and Blaze cheered till their hearts were satisfied. The boys whistled causing Tails to shoot them some 'she`s mine look. I giggled to myself. He is so over protective-

Cosmo grabbed my hair again and threw me into Rouge. The girls helped me get up and I sent another remark at her. "I don`t know why you keep on grabbing my hair, acting like it`s going to come off," I tugged my hair "I got natural hair, unlike the plants that you probably steal from people`s garden and tape to yo ugly ass head." I bended over laughing. "You can`t even grow your own plants!" Cosmo fumed and charged for me. I simple walked to the side and with a loud crash Cosmo knocked herself out by running into the lockers. I wiped my hands on my pants. "Well, now because that`s over with… I`m ready to go to lunch." I said smiling over at Tails. Everyone congratulated us and made their way to the lunch room. On our way, I saw Rouge tearing up.

"What`s wrong Rouge?"

"You're growing up so fast," she replied, wiping away a tear. "You just got in your first fist fight." She said choking up. Everyone laughed at her as Shadow dug into her purse and grabbed a baby wipe out of it for his girlfriend. We all entered the lunch room, retrieved our lunches, and sat down at our regular table. We talked and joked around. I saw Nya walking towards me. She wrapped me in a bug hug as I returned the favor.

"Way to get yo man Cream." She whispered to me. I blushed.

"Thanks Nya." She waved bye as she made her way out of the cafeteria. Me and Nya have been becoming a lot closer as friends. I invited her to some of our get-togethers, but she has decline though. I shrugged and continued to eat and talk to the girls.

Rouge`s P.O.V

I poured some dressing over my salad and collected a big chuck in my fork. I glanced over it for at it, before shoving it in my mouth. Blaze was currently gossiping like mad, a habit that she picked up from me.

"Then Justice told Laury that she wasn`t messing with Tom. But, then it`s like, why do you keep on nagging him and stuff?" Blaze said drawing on the table with a pencil.

"BS and Justice knows it. Everyone knows that when she wants a guy she nags them to death. She did the same thing to Kevin when we were dating last year." Amy replied.

"I`m pretty sure Laury knows that she is lying. Laury`s a smart girl. Plus, we also all know that whatever comes out of Justice`s mouth is a lie drenched in a lie." Cream said closing her tea bottle.

I laughed. "I just can`t wait to the fight. Laury is a smart girl, but she can fight too."

"I can imagine that, because Marine is a good captain." We all nodded and continued talking. My ears flattened against my head as I heard a sharp, scorching noise. Blaze had the same look on her face. Cream looked at us worried as ever as Amy ran up to the window to see if the noise was coming from outside.

"What is it Amy!" Cream yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at our table.

Amy was just about to answer, when we all saw something at a face pace crash near the window she was standing near. Amy was able to make it away from the window unharmed and back to our table.

"It`s Eggman!"

"What!" Sonic exclaimed, bursting out of his seat. He clenched his fist. "We had a deal! I made Eggman agree that he could not bother us at school!" Everyone got up from the table and look out the window.

"Everyone go somewhere safe! We`ll take care of this!" Sonic yelled. Bits of glass covered the floor as we waited. Then we heard that ugly laugh of his.

"HOHOHOHOHO! Hello kiddies!" Eggman laughed twirling his figure around the end of his mustache.

"Let's get this over with Eggbreath! I got a lunch to finish!" He grabbed his lunch and tossed it to someone hiding underneath a table. "Hold that would you?" he didn't let the kid finish, as he charged a spindash at Eggman and launched it only to be deflected by the big arm of the robot Eggman was controlling. Everyone charged at the robot, sending kicks and punches at it. Knuckles knocked the one of the robots feet off causing it to almost trip, but it grabbed a hold of the school building, bringing itself up. Tails, Cream and I flew up to confuse it as the others down below took it by surprise. Sonic began revving another spindash as Amy took out her hammer. With a hard swing Sonic went flying and cut the robot in half. It fell to the ground, and burst into flames. We all were going to walk back inside the building until we heard the loud, robotic footsteps. We all turn around to see an army of egg bots, waiting for us to make a move. Before we could really take any of them out gracefully, Shadow chaos controlled and slammed two robots heads together, causing them to malfunction. I shrugged to myself, before running and slamming a kick at the side of one of the robots. Tails and Cream stood in fighting positions back-to-back, and were doing a good job to keep the robots away from each other. Cream clenched a fist and slammed it into a robots chest, making a large dent in it. She continued to land punches everywhere hitting the robots good enough for Sonic or Knuckles to finish them off. Tails shot a small electronic gun that he made himself at the robots, making them malfunction faster and in groups. Blaze sleeked near the robots , melting their heads off in the process with her fire. Silver stunned the robots and sended them flying everywhere. He almost missed a robot from behind, until Amy kicked its leg off causing it to hit the ground with a large crash. We finished the army, and all that was left was a charred grass and mental scraps everywhere. I wiped some sweat off of my forehead with my arm as we all watched Eggman escape, yelling madly.

"Well, that's over with." Cream stated. She leaned on Tails who was doing his best not to fall over.

"Good work guys." Sonic said giving us his trademark thumbs up. "Now I`m ready to finish my lunch," he said running into the lunchroom. "Hey kid! Do you still have my lunch!?" we heard Sonic yell. We laughed at him and made our way back inside the lunch room.

Nya`s P.O.V

My back hugged the wall as I watch the Sonic team enter the lunchroom, laughing and playing around. Now my data is proven correct. I glanced at Amy, who was digging through her purse. It is her. I could feel tears slowly make their way in my eyes. I blinked them away. No time for crying I told myself. I ran through the hall until I found my way back to the Principal`s Office. I found the principal talking with someone outside of his office. He noticed me and kindly told the lady that he was talking to that he would get back to her. He rushed me into his office and slammed the door.

"Is this what you meant when you said that some damages will be made to the school?!" He whispered as his voice was seeping with anger. I put my hands up in defense.

"Calm down Principal Evergreen! I said that the damages will be covered."

"What was the whole point of this!" He yelled. I didn`t move.

"It was a test, Evergreen." I replied. "They're ready." His eyes widened. He straightened himself out before returning to his desk. "Are you sure?"

"Quite sure, sir." I answered. He laced his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Forgive me for my behavior Miss Cat. I didn`t mean to raise my voice."

"No need for apologies" I replied, being absolutely modest. "This kind of stuff can do that to a respectful principal."

He laughed. "It sure can Miss Cat." He cracked his knuckles. "So when do you want to tell them?"

I pondered. The longer I wait, the more a threat 'he' can become.

"Send them to the office right now." He nodded. His chair rolled over to another small desk in his office. His thumb gingerly pressed the intercom button.

"May the following students report to the Principal`s Office: Sonic the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echdina, Tails the Fox, Rouge the Bat, Amy Rose, Blaze the Cat, and Cream the Rabbit.

Amy`s P.O.V

I looked at Rouge only to be greeted by another confused face. I wonder why were going to the Principal`s Office? As we walked out the door we saw everyone else waiting for us. We walked up to them.

"Does anyone know why we are being called to the office?" Silver asked

I shrugged "Heck if I know."

"Maybe it`s about the fight between Cream and Cosmo." Tails suggested.

Cream gasped. "Oh no! My mom`s going to be pissed!" Rouge laughed.

"One minute she`s slamming head into the lockers and then the next, she`s back to her old, sweet self."

We all laughed and continued walking down the hall. When we got to the Principal`s door, Sonic knocked on it softly with his fist.

"Come in." we heard Principal Evergreen say. We all walk in to see that new girl named Nya sitting on one of the chairs with her eyes closed. She looked deep in thought and kind of paid us no attention until Sonic made a big deal of sitting into the other chair across from her.

"So, Principal Evergreen, what do ya need us for?"

"Actually, it`s not in my position to tell you. Miss Cat here will explain to you." We waited for her to talk. She slung her backpack over her shoulder. "I can`t tell them here."

"So where do you suppose you tell them?"

She pondered. "How bout I treat you all to a home cooked meal? I`ll tell you then, k?"

Sonic`s eye made a confused face. "Is it really that important?"

"If I called you here, it probably would be important." Principal Evergreen answered, laughing a bit.

"Well, ready to go?" Nya asked, checking her watched. We all nodded and made our way out of the door. We walked down the hallway in silence, us on one side of the hall and Nya on the other.

"She is kind of creeping me out." Silver mouthed to Blaze.

"I know right?" she mouthed back.

We exited the school and got into Tail`s truck. Tails and Cream actullay sat inside the truck, while the rest of us sat outside in the back. Kiki drove out in a simple looking, black motorcycle and Tails began to follow her down the street. We all just talked and made sure Cream and Tails were in the conversation by keeping the window open.

"Silver I am ashamed of you." Knuckles said. Silver gave a confused look.

"What did I do?"

"How are you going to let Tails have a better car then you!" he exclaimed. We all laugh, except for Silver who was frowning and Tails who was making a face.

"Was that a suppose to be a compliment or insult?"

Knuckles though. "Both." He smirked.

"Gee, thanks Knuckles." Tails said.

We paid more attention to what was more important at hand. "I wonder what`s so important that we have to go to her house for her to tell us." Sonic said. He gave of the leadership vibe and was looking of in the distance when he said that. He certainly has gain more good looks in the years. I sighed dreamingly, then slapped my hand over my mouth in shock. Rouge rasied an eyebrow. "You ok girl?" I nodded. I can`t believe that I just did that. I can`t be falling for Sonic again…can I? I shook my head at no one in particular and shrugged it off. We continued driving and I noticed that we went into the it`s one of those houses, secluded in the woods. We all looked up to see a not-so-big, not-so-small, cozy little home in front of us. There was a very expensive looking gate surrounding the house as we got out.

"This looks very peaceful." Cream commented looking around in awe.

"It is." Nya replied. We all walked up to the gate and waited for whatever Kiki needed to do. She was looking around in her book bag frantically, until she gave up, sucking her teeth. She walked over to a panel, built into the stone pillar of the fence and pressed the metal button on it. It made some fuzzy noises until it sounded like someone had picked up.

"Hello?" a male answered.

"Bj it`s Nya, let me in."

"How do I know your Nya?" he replied goofily.

"Boy, you better open this gate right now." She answered in a serious tone. Bj, I guess, started speaking very heavy French as Nya argued in the same language. The gate finally opened as Nya stomped in . We follow and the gate was shut as soon as we enter. The door open as we made our way on the porch to reveal….nothing?

"Hey kiddies." We heard Bj`s voice say. Cream screamed bloody murder. "GHOST!" She ran behind Tails.

"Bj, stop. Your tramatizing her." Nya said pushing something out of her way as she made her way in the house.

"Missed me!" Bj laughed. A frying pan flew out of nowhere, hit something and fell to the ground.

"Ouch. That hurts." Bj whined. Out of thin air, a male ghost, yes I said_ ghost_, appeared rubbing his head. His….fur I guess was a light blue and he didn`t really have any hands or feet. I could tell that he was a echidna, because of his muzzle and lack of ears and he had two dreads left out on the side of his face and the rest in a ponytail. He had different colored eyes, one a dark cherry red and the other a green lime color. He wore a white wife beater and a black sleeveless jacket. Cream was about to yell again, but Tails kissed her to cease the screaming. He pulled away as she was left with a serious blush.

Bj kind of rubbed his head and sweat-dropped. "Gee I`m sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." We all just stood there looking at him. "Well come in, come in! Don't stand out in the sun!" He ushered us all in. We entered and looked around. The house was cozy looking, neat, and tidy. The air smelled of mango and it was very cool. Nya had already started cooking, and mixing as we entered the kitchen from the hallway. Knuckles strunted towards the stove and look over Nya`s shoulder. Nya stopped sturring and laughed.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

Knuckles nodded. "Whatcha making?"

"Mac-and-cheese, steak, collar greens, and mashed potatoes." Knuckles did a fist pump of victory, making Nya laugh again. "It might take a while, so you guys can watch TV, or something." She said turning to all of us. We all nodded and made our way to the living room where the TV was. The boys started arguing about who got the remote and it got so bad that Nya had to come in and settle everything. She snatch the remote out Sonic`s hand and passed it to Rouge. The guys whined.

"Ughhhhh, their going to make us watch reality TV shows!" Shadow complained.

I shrugged. "Live with it." So we all watched TV until the food was ready. Nya called us all into the dinning room and we all sat down. The food was set on the table and smelled delicious. Everyone eyed their food hungrily. My stomach growled as I rubbed it to calm it down. Nya came in and sat with us as well as Bj. We said grace and began to pass food bowls to one another and eat.

"This is really good!" Silver said shoving some mashed potatoes in his mouth. I had to admit, the food was awesome. I had to keep my eyes from rolling to the back of my head like a idiot because of it. Sonic covered his mouth as he chewed some steak.

"So what do you need to tell us?" We all became quiet to listen. Nya took a breath and then a sip of her ice tea.

"First off, my name is not Nya the Cat-"

"What?" Knuckles said giving a confused face. Rouge glared. "Let her finish, Knuckles." Nya (I`m not sure really now) cleared her throat. "Thank you. As I was saying, my real name is Kimika Rose the Hedgecat." I gasped. I shook my head in denial as tears came down my muzzle.

"No you aren`t!" I yelled. "She died….. didn`t she?"

She shook her head no. As tears threaten to fall down her face.

"Amelia, do you remember what your villages weapon was?" she cried. I nodded slowly.

"What is it?" she asked. The tears had already began to fall down her face. But she didn't dare to wipe them off. I pulled out my hammer and glanced at it. It gleamed in the light and beamed on it`s own.

"You remember seeing everyone die in the fight right? You were the only one who escaped. Or so you thought."

"So, what, you know all about my village. What makes you think your my older sister?" She simply took out a hammer, just like mine only the base being black and other parts like the handle and sides of the hammer while. I gasped one more. We both slowly got up and walked to each other. Then in the quickest second we were balling our eyes out hugging each other tightly. She ran her fingers through my hair. We broke apart but she still held my shoulders. I then glanced at her hair and held did it my hand.

"Oh Kiki, what did you do to your hair!"

She rubbed the back of her head, sweat-dropping. "I`ll explain that when I`m telling you guys what the other reason why I invited you here." We sat back down as everyone was still looking at us. I sighed, feeling relief. "You may continue, Kiki." I said. She nodded.

She dug in her shirt pocket and pulled out a badge. "Agent Wild Rose at your service. Needed to dye my hair and pink trim of my fur not to be notice by the wrong people, AKA the enemy. You are needed by the government and FADE agency for a world wide mission that can help save man kind." Everyone except for Rouge and Shadow started at her wide-eyed.

Shadow smirked. "What does FADE mean?"

Kiki laughed. "You of all people should know, Shadow. We have worked before, if I am not correct."

"A-HA!" I yelled. "That's why Rouge was smirking at her when she first came to school!" Rouge nodded.

"By the way, FADE stands for Fighting for Animals During Epidemics." She said. Silence. Sonic coughed.

"So you really need us for your agency?"

She nodded. "Yes. For at least 3 years we have had this case. Now it`s not only putting the world of top-secret agencies in danger, put the outside world too." We nodded. She stood up and started to pick up plates while, we wall helped her clean up. When we all finished, we just hanged out in the living room. "If you don`t mind I would love to get this started as soon as possible."

"We can start right now if you really want too." Sonic said shrugging as if it was no big deal. There goes his aloof attitude again.

"Really?" she said smirking.

"Yeah, really!" Sonic said. Silence. Kiki was smirking and grinned widely when we starting looking at her in confusion. With a snap, we fell.


End file.
